death_battle_and_one_minute_melee_fannonfandomcom-20200215-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Beast vs Sabrewulf
Beast vs Sabrewulf 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Beast from Marvel Comics and Sabrewulf from the Killer Instinct series. Description ''Beast fight! Two blue clothes-wearing fighters with animal instincts are going to battle each other to the end! Only one will win! Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Beast.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Sabrewulf.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! Beast was wandering around a forest, looking for evil to stop. His team was fighting other baddies, but he decided to take the initiative and fight by himself for once. That's when Beast spotted the wolf-like beast standing in the forest, eating a dead animal of some sort. It was Sabrewulf, the man-wolf of Killer Instinct. Beast had heard Sabrewulf's name before, but he never really knew ''who Sabrewulf was. So Beast decided to walk up to him. "Hey, you!" Beast said, causing Sabrewulf to look at him. "Are you causing trouble here? I see you're eating a dead animal. If you are bad, then prepare to fight me!" Beast got into a combat stance. Sabrewulf stood up, revealing his full height and let out a monstrous roar to signify that he accepted Beast's challenage. '''TRIUMPH OR DIE! FIGHT! Sabrewulf abruptly lunged at Beast and proceeded to bite and claw him repeatedly before preforming the Shadow Eclipse on Beast, launching him into the air. Beast got up and raced at Sabrewulf, only to be punched hard in the stomach. Sabrewulf then tackled Beast and attempted to tear out his throat, but Beast was able to kick Sabrewulf off. Just as Sabrewulf recovered, Beast punched him three times before delivering a savage uppercut to Sabrewulf's lower jaw, launching him into the air. Just as Sabrewulf got up, Beast raced at him to attack. But Sabrewulf leaped over him and clawed his back. Just at Beast turned around, Sabrewulf preformed the Shadow Eclipse on the blue genius of the X-Men. Just as Beast got up, Sabrewulf bit on Beast's throat, but Beast punched Sabrewulf in the stomach, forcing him back. Beast then proceeded to punch Sabrewulf repeatedly before tackling Sabrewulf and biting on his throat. But Sabrewulf was able to kick Beast off. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" Beast roared, becoming increasingly angry that Sabrewulf wasn't dead yet. Sabrewulf simply roared back and attempted to tackle Beast. However, the blue genius of the X-Men dodged Sabrewulf and punched him repeatedly before knocking him down. He then grabbed Sabrewulf's head and tugged on it until it ripped from Sabrewulf's body, spinal cord included. Beast then squeezed Sabrewulf's decapitated head in his hands until the skull was crushed. Beast roared to signify his victory before walking away, leaving Sabrewulf's decapitated corpse behind. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BEAST! Trivia * This is A Wikia contributor's second fight to pit a Marvel Comics fighter against a fighter that originated from a fighting game. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees